Tainted Blood
by ShadowDragon654
Summary: Vivienne Romanov has always lived by the same beliefs every child does. "Monsters don't exist, nor do vampires, werewolves, etc." But, what happens when she gets incidentally dragged into a world filled with them, a place called Night World, from which her hot-headed soul-mate originates from? *On Hold*


_**Unidentified Character's P.O.V. **_

The frigid wind blows, whipping my corn-silk waves around my face. It is mid-October, yet it feels like early January, despite crisp leaves crunching under my feet as opposed to ice and snow. It is the beginning of my ninth grade year, and so far, it hasn't been all to kind, nor has it been very welcoming.

The locker bay is packed with students by time I get to school, and I cannot count on one hand how many fights I see as soon as I scan the area. Ridgeview never was known for being a friendly place. Hell, even just last year a teenage boy was accidentally killed in this very hallway during a fight. The bad thing was, he wasn't even charged with involuntary manslaughter. Nobody found it really surprising, that's how bad it is here. It's kind of scary when you think about when you're up, when someone's next fight to pick is with you.

"Hey, blondie," a voice taunts as I open my bright blue locker. I jump slightly, and snap my head around to see the one and only Altiar Redfern. His stunning honey-gold eyes stare back at me, focused upon me as if I am prey.

"W-w-what d-do you wuh-want?" My voice comes out a high pitched stutter, the fear within me obvious.

"Wuh-wuh-well, buh-buh-Blondie, whu-whu-whats ruh-ruh-wrong," He mocks, breaking out in a nerve-racking laughter. It sounds unhuman, and it is filled with hate.

I tremble ever so slightly, and I can feel my eyes narrow in anger. Fear starts to drain a teensy bit, with anger mixing with it. They are fighting like oil and water, trying to determine which dominates me. Anger dethrones fear, and I cannot control myself. My small, creamy-skinned hand forms a fist, and it contacts him right in the cheek. As soon as it happens, I regret it. There is no power behind my hit, and all hints of playfulness or mockery fades from his expression, and is replaced with a solemn desire to beat my ass.

He is quicker than the lightning in which shocks me as his hand makes contact with my throat, and pushes up-ward, the other making a hard, solid contact with my arched, pointed, freckle-sprayed nose. My nose starts to sting, and a warm fluid drips from it, seeping over my upper lip. Along with all this, I feel a faint shocking feeling still, surging through-out me, as if I have just been tazed. It's happened before, on accident, but this feels pretty similar, aside from being more subtle.

Finally, he throws me upon the tiled floor, and I hear him say as he stalks away "Stupid fucking Blondie…"

_**Altiar's P.O.V.**_

That fucking bitch. I cannot believe she actually punched me. Matter of fact, it would be disgraceful to call that a punch_. That_ was a curled-up sissy smack. The thing that pissed me off is that the bitch _shocked_ me! No. That is _**not**_ okay. Ever. Period. Probably had one of those shockers on her palm and slightly opened her "fist" before she made contact with my face. I refuse to over-think the other possibility.

I had to leave the second her nose started to bleed. The smell of her blood would've been too much for me to handle. I _cannot_ unravel in school! Father would go insane.

I stand in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, gripping the sides of the porcelain sink. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight," I mutter, trying to pull my senses back together. My messy black hair falls into my eyes, and as I look up, I see my teeth starting to indent my bottom lip. _No!_ I try to bring them back in, I focus as much as I can, but I cannot do it. Her blood was too much.

…_..So be it….._

Half an hour later, I stalk out of the teacher's bathroom, wiping the blood from my face with a paper towel. I shove it into the pocket of my black skinny-jeans. Hopefully father will understand…

I go back into the boy's bathroom, and check myself. Blood gone? Check. Eyes un-dilated? Check. Teeth sunken back into my gums? Check. Finally deciding that I look presentable, I head down to my first period class late.

Next time, Vivienne Romanov had better be careful, because, next time, it may be her…

_**Vivienne's P.O.V.**_

"… Mr. Redfern, why are you late to class?" Altiar comes in late, interrupting our History lesson.

"Sorry, Mrs. Barney… I just had to go down to the principal's office and got lost on my way back up," He says. By his tone, he sounds truthful, but somehow I know he is lying…

"Alright, but next time get a pass, alright? Now, today I assigned seats. You are next to…" She leans over to look at her attendance list. "Ms. Vivienne Romanov and Mr. Jonathan Reed," she says, her voice almost chirping out the words.

His eyes widen for a minute, almost appearing to hold a slight fear, but then it goes away, as if only an illusion. He stomps over, and slams his books on the desk, shooting a nasty glare at me before sitting down. Class continues without another interruption, and finally the bell rings, releasing us from what may as well be Hell. At least I got my worst class out of the way for today. Mrs. Chaffin, our reading teacher, is actually pretty fun. She dresses up like mythological creatures, and explores many different groups and civilizations of those creatures. I wonder what she will be covering today…

By time fourth period rolls around for literature, I have already heard what she is today. A type of vampire she claims as a "Lamia".

"Hello, class! Come in, come in! Welcome, welcome," She cheers. She sweeps around in a long red and black lace dress, her fake fangs poking out, slurring her speech together a bit. We all come in and sit down, and I have to sit next to Altiar again because of the attendance list. As she walks over to the board and writes "Lamia" in her messy handwriting, he looks slightly shocked, and a bit curious.

"Now, class, today we will be discussing Lamia, a species of Vampire. I look pretty identifiable as a vampire as of now, don't I," She asks, twirling around, as we all nod and mumble agreement. "Well, what if I did this?" She pulls off the dress over her head, revealing normal jeans and a bright yellow tank top contrasting with her bright purple eyes. She pulls out her fake teeth, and twirls around, smiling.

"What do I look like now? Yes, Vivienne?"

"You look just like us. You look like a normal human being," I say.

"Yes, my dear, you are correct! And does anybody know why they appear just as we do?" I raise my hand again, willing to take a stab at it.

"Is it because… They are born? Wouldn't they have a slightly more blending in appearance if they were born like that," I ask.

"Well, yes, Vivienne, they are born like this. But, made vampires appear the exact same, so in a sense, you were neither wrong, nor correct. Yes, Altiar?"

"Well, because they are born that way, they need some way to conceal themselves. Right? So that they can create more Vampires? They need to blend in, just the same as made vampires do. We, er, eh_, they_ need to appear just like humans, so that they can get in close enough to feed, and create new vampires and not get caught. People hunt them. If they had some distinguishing difference, they could be hunted easier." I am surprised by the length of his answer. Apparently, so is Mrs. Chaffin, as she stands there, shocked for a moment.

"Why… Yes, Altiar… You certainly read up on their myths, huh? But, yes, as Altiar said, they need to conceal themselves in order to survive, in short. Also, they can pause the aging process whenever they'd like too. Say, if there was one in our class, and they decided to stop aging, right now. They would never appear a day older. However, if they decide to un-do the pausing of their aging, they automatically catch up to the age they normally would've been. Make sense?"

We all nod, and she goes into some of the stories, like the first born vampire and whatnot. When the bell rings, I am almost upset to leave, as I just want to know more… They seem so interesting… I wonder if they really existed, if they would be able to blend right on in even with their actions and habits… There'd be some way to tell, right?

_**Altiar's P.O.V.**_

Why did I answer that? Did I _want_ to be discovered? That Vivienne girl seemed to be a bit suspicious… Naw, she was probably just curious as to why I knew all that…

As I walk home, the golden leaves flip and twirl in the air, seemingly dancing. "Heh…" A monarch butterfly lands upon my shoulder, and I stop to watch it flutter it's wings. After a moment, the wind forces it on it's way, and I spot a specific little blonde walking on the sidewalk not too far from me. I feel anger boil in my veins, and I see a faint line for a second, but it quickly goes away. Probably just some dirt that the wind blew away…

She turns around, and asks me; "How did you know all that?"

I grunt. "I read shit on it, problem, blondie?" her bright green-grey eyes narrow, and her small mouth forms a frown.

"I was just trying to be nice, you ass-hole! Can't even return a common fucking courtesy, can you?" She turns to storm away, but I grasp her shoulder, feeling a slight shock again, and flip her around.

"You just keep talking to me like that, and our death wish will be fulfilled soon enough," I snarl, my lips barely peeling back from my clenched teeth.

"Let go of me!" She takes her right hand, and rips my hand off of her shoulder, sending another shock through my body. I push her away out of instinct, and she falls into the street… Where a big semi-truck is approaching… _Fuck_!

Before I even know what I am doing, I have her in my arms kneeling down on the other side of the street, her sharp scream cutting off. She looks confused, and realizing how I am holding her, with my arm gripping the other side of her waist, I drop the upper-half of her body.

"Ouch! What'd you drop me for?" I stand up, and glare down at her.

"Next time, you're on your own. I only did that because it was my fault you were laying down in the middle of the road anyways," I say in monotone, and turn to walk away. However, she grips my shoulder, forcefully. This time, instead of a spark or shock, it feels like I have just been struck by lightning. I whip around, and pick her up by her shoulders, pushing her against a tree in the yard behind us, holding her about two or three feet off the ground.

Her eyes fade into a wide, deep green, full of fear, and she draws in a sharp breath. "Don't. Touch. Me. Do you understand, Vivienne?" My voice comes out a low growl, like a wolf before it attacks.

"I-I-I was juh-just going to suh-suh-say thuh-thuh-thank you…" She whispers, although it does sound a bit like a whimper to me. I forcefully put her down, and then walk away, leaving her standing by the tree.

**I know, a short, slow beginning, but all my beginning chapters are… I feel as if something is REALLY wrong about this, but I cannot quite pinpoint it… If you can point it out, tell me, please. I may re-do this chapter, I don't know. BE HONEST, and please critique! See that shiny, pretty blue button down there? Yeah, the shiny one? Oooh, shall we click it? Yes, we shall…**


End file.
